1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure plate set for learning.
2. Description of Related Art
Figure plates can be used as a learning material for understanding figures and geometry. If a plurality of figure plates is prepared and a combination of an arrangement of the figure plates is changed in a planar shape, various figures having different outer shapes can be formed. This helps a user to understand characteristics of the figures.
For example, in a teaching blackboard for calculating area of plane figures disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of figure plates having a triangular shape is provided. On the blackboard, a combination of an arrangement of the figure plates is arbitrarily changed, and an outer shape formed by the plurality of figure plates can be changed to various triangles, a rectangle, and a parallelogram. This helps the user to understand various basic figures and calculation method of an area of various figures.
In addition, in a figure puzzle disclosed in Patent Document 2, four triangular cards are provided. By combining the triangular cards, basic shapes of the figure, such as a regular tetragon, a rectangle, a parallelogram, a rhombus, a trapezoid, and a triangle can be formed. By the above configuration, the user can operationally and visually understand basic shapes of the figure.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese examined utility model application publication No. S48-15175.
[Patent Document 2] Japanese unexamined utility model application publication No. S55-34859.
Although the figure plates and the triangular cards described above can help the user to understand the basic shapes generally, they are not suitable for helping the user to deepen the understanding of geometric thinking related to the figure. Specifically, in order to deepen the understanding of geometric thinking related to a regular pentagon, it is not enough even if only an outer shape and an inner angle of the regular pentagon are understood. Even if five triangular plates made by equally dividing the regular pentagon are used, the understanding cannot be deepened.
The present invention provides a figure plate set that helps the user to deepen the understanding of the geometric thinking related to the regular pentagon, which is a basic shape of the plane figures.